


it’s not the way i’m picturing

by mimimini



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen, Underage Drinking, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimini/pseuds/mimimini
Summary: nana’s parents are away for three days, so it’s the perfect time to get together for a prolonged sleepover.





	it’s not the way i’m picturing

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe i wrote this in one sitting and posted it immediately, and that it’s my first keyaki fic. the title is from sleepover by hayley kiyoko.

nana’s parents are away for three days, so it’s the perfect time to get together for a prolonged sleepover. there’s alcohol involved, of course, but only three out of the five girls actually drink, and not only they’re unusually responsible about it for their age, they’re probably the strongest to alcohol in their entire homeroom. (miyu wasn’t there, she wasn’t even invited, but apparently it was assessed a few months ago.)

they have decided before the sleepover that they’d only drink on the evening of their second day, and so they do, sitting around the table in the odas’ huge kitchen.

 

yes, nana talks much more than usual, manaka has been professing her love for each one of them with detailed explanations and fuyuka drank one shot of vodka, puked into the bucket they had readied for this kind of eveniences (but the fault is mostly in the stupid amount of junk they ate for dinner, rather than on the alcohol, she says) and only took a few sips of beer after that, but they haven’t done anything outrageous yet, and seem to know their limits. neru and miyu watch the whole thing while sipping on their cans of cola.

nana’s older brother provided them with beers, some vodka and orange and lemon juice before taking off to spend the next few days at his girlfriend’s apartment, but the beer isn’t very good, the vodka revealed itself to be the worst (and probably cheapest) vodka on the entire planet, and they realize the juice is actually squash only after their first shot because who actually reads the label?, so nana is going to kill him later when he comes back for ripping them off _and_ getting the wrong stuff. (miyu points out they can make the juice with the squash, but by then nana and manaka have taken upon themselves the mission of drinking the worst shots ever and survive to tell it.)

neru is extremely amused, and keeps trying to make them do stupid but harmless things, like seeing who can throw the most bottle caps into the now washed (by fuyuka herself) bucket or admitting the very regrettable crushes they had in their first year of high school. she also succeeds in making them pose as the power rangers (it’s a coincidence, but nana is wearing a red t-shirt, fuyuka has a green jumper on, and manaka is already in her very blue pajamas), and miyu could bet neru won’t let them forget about those pictures for a long, long time.

 

miyu is quite surprised when nana suddenly turns to her and asks if she’s cold.

she is, in fact: they had to open the window to let out the smell of some mysterious canned fish they had found in the cupboard and instantly regretted opening (neru ate it all, though), and she has been shivering for a while.

“a bit,” she admits, and can’t quite believe that nana is taking notice of it, even though she should be the one who knows it best, that taking notice of this kind of small things about other people is exactly a nana thing. “but i don’t want to go upstairs to get my sweatshirt,” she adds.

“oh, well. take mine, then," nana says, as if it doesn’t mean nothing, and in fact it doesn’t, not to her, anyway.

it does mean a lot to miyu, though, much more than she’s willing to admit. neru throws a knowing glance at her from across the table, having heard the brief exchange, but miyu ignores it, saying a small _thanks_ and taking the sweatshirt from nana’s hands instead. it was on the floor until then, discarded by nana during the dinner, but as she’s putting it on miyu can’t help but feel a bit nervous, because she can smell nana on it, and it makes her feel like a creep, the fact that she noticed it.

it’s big on her, of course, and miyu enjoys the sweater paws, how her fingers peek out from the long sleeves. it feels a bit like being hugged by nana. or at least, that’s what she imagines. they never hugged, because nana knows miyu is usually uncomfortable with that kind of shinship and she’s respectful of boundaries, she’s always so careful about them, she’s the only one who respects miyu’s, actually, and she can’t know that miyu would actually beg for a hug from her.

but miyu doesn’t beg, nor ask.

 

as the late evening turns into night, even though she only had cola, neru gets rowdier and rowdier, probably egged on by the fun atmosphere. nana laughs at her, jokes with all of them, even with miyu.

miyu feels happy: she’s having fun, she’s with her friends, and nana is sitting next to her. it’s enough, she wants it to be enough.

when it’s a little past two and fuyuka is half asleep on the table, nana announces it’s time to get ready to bed, and they all agree. miyu cleans the table, neru picks up the caps that didn’t enter the bucket and then leaves the kitchen, nana gathers the empty bottles on the kitchen counter (they’ll throw them away tomorrow, before her parents come back), manaka backhugs fuyuka and guides her to the living room, where they’re all camping out.

“your sweatshirt,” miyu calls, taking it off. the daydream is over.

“oh, right. thanks. you can leave it on the chair,” nana tells her with a smile. miyu smiles at her and does as told, then she heads to the bathroom, to wash her teeth before sleeping.

neru is already there at the sink. she gives her a pointed look, then a loopsided grin, her toothbrush in her mouth.

miyu frowns at her, regretting the moment she told her about her crush on nana at the beginning of the school year.

their last year of high school is almost over, and even if miyu knows they’re going to the same local college, she feels that this is the closest she’ll get to nana, ever. nana has a broader group of friends, many of whom miyu doesn’t know, and the number of times the two of them hung out on their own in all the years they’ve known each other can be counted on one hand, with only three fingers, to be exact. it’s always a combination of the five of them, but while for miyu that’s her whole group of close friends, for nana (and fuyuka, and manaka, and even for neru) this is just a fraction of them, one of the many.

neru listens to her when she talks about nana, and picks on her about it from time to time, but she doesn’t tell miyu to take some kind of action, or to ask nana out, though, because she knows as much as miyu herself that nana isn’t and won’t ever be interested. had nana been straight, miyu could have dealt better with this whole crush (but they both knew it was far more than a crush by now), but she isn’t, so miyu has to come to terms with the fact that she just didn’t have a chance from the start.

neru pats miyu on her shoulder and spits the toothpaste in the sink. miyu waits for her to finish, so she can be alone in the bathroom.

she doesn’t cry, because yeah, it’s painful, but she won’t cry for this.

she does think back at the feeling of nana’s sweatshirt on her, though, wondering if she could have found a way to keep it, if in another universe, in another life, one where miyu is more interesting and open and less _miyu_ , nana would have told her to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> might be inspired by real events that happened to me. don’t drink underage, kids. (i'm serious about this.)  
> you can find me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mimimini).


End file.
